generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Nanites
Nanites are the microscopic machines that were created by the scientists during the Nanite Event, and spread across the globe at the time of the explosion. Nanites exist within every living being, bonded to their molecular structure. Normally, nanites are completely harmless. Though, when activated, they mutate the biology of their host giving them grotesque physical features and special powers and abilities as well, these are called E.V.O.s which is an acroynmm for 'E'xponentially 'V'arigated 'O'rganism it is mentioned in Lost Weekend that Nanites can process raw energy (the kind that would kill most people) into more power for the E.V.O. which in addition to amplifying their powers makes the E.V.O. in question lose control, White Knight stated that Nanites are magnetic in Payback and with a sufficiently powerful magnet, could literarily rip them out of their host. Also Nanites seem to be in commercial use to a minor degree, for instance Tuck, Rex, Sqwydd, and Cricket all have voice activated nanite infused tattoo's, where or how the dealers of these tattoo's got the raw nanites is unknown. Mutations As previously mentioned activated nanites change the helpless individual into an often monstrous and bizarre creature with special powers manifesting as well. The series has shown how the mutations can vary. In some cases creatures mainly grow greatly in size (seen in various arthropods), and many others shift into something radically different, seen time and time again throughout the episodes. Humans almost always retain some human-like qualities, though a good number of E.V.O.s encountered so far appear mindless and bent on destroying anything they can. Befitting the chaotic nature of mutations, nanites can also make one unstable, as seen with Van Kleiss who constantly requires to absorb fresh activate nanites from other E.V.O.s to keep himself alive. The rare individual can become an E.V.O and retain their mind and sanity (or in the case of Bobo gains intellegence). Circe and Serge are good examples of this phenomina. Both have mutated to varying degree's but are still in there right frame of mind, though due to the prejaduice faced by E.V.O's by the public Circe joined the Pack while Serge lives in hideing in his undersea empire. Deactivation The primary reason why Rex is so important to Providence is because of his amazing unique power and ability to cure E.V.O.s by deactivating and extracting the active nanites that turn them into E.V.O.s it should be noted that twice now another method has nearly been developed, the first was Gabriel Rylander's Nanite formula which both Providence and Van Kleiss attempted to claim and was destroyed in the struggle, the second was a altered form of nanites that when interacted with active nanites caused them to shut down, but before they could be perfected they were destroyed in a struggle with ZAG-RS. It is important to note that Rex cannot deactivate a E.V.O.s nanites if the E.V.O. in question is incurable or resists being cured. Communication with Nanites There have been mentions of this being indeed possible. Rex is the most common example of communication with Nanites, in nearly every episode he uses his abillity to communicate with Nanites to deactivate and extract a E.V.O.s nanites. Rex just as often uses his nanites to take control of machines to serve his purposes. In the episode "The Architect" all the workers in the idyllic village are trying to create a tower that can communicate with nanites. The tower turns out to be a trick orchestrated by the AI ZAG-RS. It appears that the workers will still attempt to work on the idea of communication and peace for humanity despite the betrayal. In the episode "Frostbite", when Rex is overloaded with nanites he claims to talk to (or for) the nanites. He also tells Six that he could actually "hear them." In What Lies Beneath it is revealed that some Nanites will only obey spesific indaviduals who have managed to bond with them. When Rex tries to deactivate the unstable nanites in Abysus by talking to them they become even wilder when they "realise" he is not Van Kleiss. When Rex eventualy dose revive Van Kleiss the nanites are drawn to him and reasorb in to his body ending the threat, Rex then cured Van Kleiss and absorbed the nanites from Abysus and Van Kleiss. In the episode "Divide by Six," when Rex attempts to cure One, One takes control of Rex to tell Six, Dos, Trey, IV, and Five how proud he is of them. True Purpose of Nanites In episode nine "Dark Passage" the scientist Gabriel Rylander tells Rex that nanites were intentionally created to save humankind by eliminating diseases and starvation across the entire world. This was proven to possible as the nanites have saved Rex's life twice: healing him after his mysterious fatal accident, and restarting his heart in "The Swarm." But apparently some too eager scientists, and philanthrophists funding the project, intentionally let the nanites roam free while they were still incomplete. It is also said that Rex was given the original batch of nanites, which were complete, but the ones that were released were the second batch which were unstable and that is why they lead to all the E.V.O. mutations. Gallery Category:Objects Category:Nanites Category:Machines